Most commercial detergent formulations make it possible to efficiently clean industrial, domestic and/or communal hard surfaces. They are generally composed of a solution of surfactants of various ionic charges, in particular of non-ionic, anionic and cationic in nature, acids, caustics, solvents, and/or alcohols. Many of these formulations are harsh and not naturally occurring.
Other prior art detergent formulations include ammonia and various other synthetic or man made chemicals, many of which are toxic and damaging to the environment. In many cases of intensive prolonged exposure, such chemicals are toxic to those using the compositions for cleaning. Over time, the toxic effects of such compositions have become more widely known, and it has become desirable to attempt to avoid exposure to such toxic materials. However, experience has shown that existing compositions employing toxic materials provide the best cleaning action.
In accordance with the invention, the disadvantages of the prior art are avoided by providing a cleaning composition, formulation and/or solution which is safe and is made up of primarily naturally occurring ingredients.